


Many Fish In The Sea ( but he's yuta's fish)

by Sehgaara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Going to go up in ratings, M/M, Slow Burn, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehgaara/pseuds/Sehgaara
Summary: Yuta decides he hates the soccer team captain,  Jung Jaehyun, simply because he thinks the latter does too. And that might not be the brightest idea the japanese male had for some time but it has yuta feeling all kinds of erratic feelings that shouldn't be felt. Jaehyun's dimpled smile isn't helping his cause.





	

It was raining quite hard.  
Internally groaning Yuta made his way inside the school gate , he was half an hour late to the meeting and the guys were all gathered in the ground under the heavy pour listening to the ‘speech’ , He fisted his hand , tight enough to make visible veins pop out from under his long sleeved sweater. Here he goes again. Blah blah blah.  
His train of spiteful thought was harshly discontinued by powerful thudding noises made by the group of guys as an expression of applause, apparently. The soccer team was having an after school meeting that had unsurprisingly turned into an emotional tear jerking speech by their captain Jaehyun. Honestly, Yuta could not decipher the reason behind why the captain’s words actually riled the team up, the only feeling Jaehyun’s voice induced in him was disgust at the fraudulent reality.  
Yuta would claim that he wasn't one of your typical second year cynic, who only knew how to judge, he actually prided himself in being the happy virus and the sunshine among his group of friends, often named vitamin, he usually had a bright and optimistic outlook on things , all things except a certain Jung jaehyun.  
“That's it , meeting adjourned , off you go everyone!” Jaehyun clapped his hands, before making motions of everyone leaving the room and giving his trademark smile he continued to crouch over and sling his back pack over his shoulder as he made eye contact with Yuta.  
“Oh.... Yuta , I had to talk to you , would you mind staying back a bit ?”

***  
“Oh my god.” Yuta pronounced each syllable with horrific detail and contemptuous hatred as he dumped his back pack behind Taeyong who was busy teaching Winwin the meaning of ‘washing linen in public’. He startled before patting the place next to him.  
“What's wrong dude , meeting didn't go well? ”  
“When do your soccer meetings ever go well.” Ten chipped in, smiling his very obnoxious smile which made yuta wonder exactly which drug was he influenced by that he actually made friends with the stupid Thailand resident Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyaipornkul.  
“Jaehyun placed me as a substitute and took Jackson in the team for Fridays match.” Yuta huffed “Like can you believe it ?” The pitch of Yuta’s voice increased with each word as he shook his head and made exaggerated motions. “I'm the third best member in the team, Jackson is a damn rich boy who is pulling his self righteous entirety to the game for the first time ever. Why the heck would jaehyun substitute me!” The last word was spoken with excessive gestures of yuta pointing at himself and and rolling his eyes very hard.” I missed out on all my history classes to practice for the game he's throwing me to the curb last minute. That's like, against the ethical moral rules of humanism!”  
Taeyong lightly hummed before patting his back and smiling reassuringly.  
“Jaehyun is a good captain , he must have had his reasons.”  
Yuta had half the mind to screech really loudly in Taeyong’s ears but he controlled the urge and resorted to huffing before shaking his head.  
“Nothing reasonable about this decision ty.”  
The group was enveloped by silence until a small hiccup was heard and Ten immediately perked up.  
‘Oh god’ he whispered under his breath before crouching over to yuta and holding his head against his shoulder. “Oh man, Yuta please don't cry.”  
Taeyong and winwin stopped and looked up clearly stunned and very alarmed at the progression of events. Yuta never cried. 

***  
The following days convinced Yuta’s friend group that something was really off, if the depressing cloud of blue hues that hung over his head weren't enough indication. Yuta usually took things nonchalantly and in a boastful stride, that was one of his charms , watching him get morose was exceedingly poignant and disturbing. It made sense though, soccer was the only thing Yuta had carried with himself when he migrated from Japan to Seoul, after his father’s death and it was only natural he loved the sport so much but nobody wholly understood the impact, the turmoil of emotions being put at substitute made yuta go through .  
“You know it's jaehyun , he must have had something in mind”, Johnny mused as he patted Yuta’s back at lunch table. Yuta stiffened before getting up and walking away. The friends looked at each other in disbelief.  
What happened to him ?  
The real harm this situation brought was the change in Yuta’s attitude, he was suddenly cold to people who even as much as squeaked a praise in Jaehyun’s direction or tried to justify the whole ‘substitute’ situation.  
Yet after the first game was held, despite loosing the team line up for the next month still did not include Yuta.That was when yuta lost it, he sauntered over to Jaehyun’s math class.  
Jaehyun was surrounded by a small crowd as he explained a math concept that the professor had taught previously. “Pretentious” Yuta muttered but his next words got caught into the lump in his throat as he tried to muster up the courage to call jaehyun out, his eyes mapping out the faces of the students who truly believed in jaehyun. That's when it hit him. Nobody was going to believe him, they were going to think he was a drama queen.

***

By the end of school hours, as Yuta trudged towards the school gate, he fisted his hands making small veins pop out from under his uniform shirt.

And right there it rained a little harder

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's started off with a little angsty feeling but it's gon get fluffy real soon


End file.
